Sinjin Van Cleef
Sinjin Van Cleef 'is a very odd student who goes to Hollywood Arts. Throughout the series he is shown to have a crush on Jade West much to her dismay. Personality Sinjin Van Cleef is a somewhat odd student at Hollywood Arts. His locker features food that's been "chewed but never swallowed", such as meatloaf. His hobby is his collection of teeth of past presidents' relatives. He has a huge crush on Jade, despite her not liking him back, and even goes as far as breaking into her house (Wi-Fi in the Sky ). He also says that he is back-up ("rebound") when she and Beck break up. It is unknown how he got into Hollywood Arts, most likely because he does a lot of background work on all of the school's productions and performances, such as audio, lighting, and making props. Sinjin is also shown to have a liking of moss (Wok Star). He is aware of his eccentric manner and does not care ''that much what other people think- in Wok Star, he found it self-explanatory that his pants were unzipped. Sinjin is usually friendly but easily creeps people out. He would go out with any girl; Sinjin is desperate. Origin and Appearance Facts Sinjin van Cleef's name is a reference to the popular online game '''World of Warcraft, the name comes from the boss named Edwin Van Cleef and the Horde city called Sen'jin Village. He appears in almost every episode of the series. He does not appear in Stage Fighting and Cat's New Boyfriend . Sinjin is portrayed by Michael Eric Reid. It is mentioned in the show that Sinjin's parents don't care that much for him and want him to be "normal. like other kids". (see: Sock Puppets: Sinjin Meets Jade ). Appearances *His first appearance was in the Pilot where he worked backstage in the big showcase. His first line was "Hey" to André. *He then appears in The Bird Scene and shows Tori his locker (his name is not actually revealed at this point). *He asks Jade if she wants a boyfriend after she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck. *According to his Slap profile, he has lice. *He afterward appears in Wi-Fi in the Sky requesting to join the group video chat that Tori is utilizing with her friends, where it is revealed that he snuck into Jade's house. *He also appears in Survival of the Hottest where he's nearly drowning in the kiddie pool. *He appears in Robarazzi for the interview that Robbie tried to get for the slap talking about his collection of president's relatives teeth. This apparently creeps out Rex. Also, in the studio where Robbie was doing his blog, he was recording with a camera. *In Tori the Zombie, he is seen working the music, and the viewers discover he loves disco music. *In Rex Dies, Sinjin asks Tori to join him and his friends in the special effects. He gives her a stained special effects shirt. He thought Tori murdered Rex on purpose. *In The Diddly-Bops, he cued the song, and seemed to enjoy it. He asked the gang to do another song, in which Beck responds "No!". He was also seen dressed up in Robbie's pizza costume for the band when the Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, and Jade wouldn't go to the act. *ln Ice Cream For Ke$ha, his lunch was messed up when Andre's empty ice cream carton was tossed into his spaghetti. *In Wok Star, Sinjin showed Jade to two types of moss. According to Jade, they looked like his hair. *Sinjin is shown to be very skilled at video game surfing in the crossover iParty with Victorious. *In The Great Ping Pong Scam, he makes a fake vending machine prop for Tori to hide in. *In Freak the Freak Out, he goes on a date with two Northridge girls (Christie and Bella) who take his watch (which was given to him by his mother). *In The Birthweek Song, he offers Tori a bobble-head of himself. *In Tori Gets Stuck, he does the special effects for Steamboat Suzy. *In Beggin' on Your Knees, he briefly appears while operating the spotlights for Tori's performance. *He takes Trina to the Prome in Prom Wrecker, and hacked the votes for Prom King & Queen making Trina and himself win, although for revenge Tori declared Jade and Doug the Diaper Guy the winners. In this episode he also attempts to lick a balloon, but ends up setting it adrift in the breeze. It is also mentioned in this episode that his father owns a rubber factory. *In Beck Falls for Tori, he asks Tori if she needs a professional photographer. Relationship with Main Characters 'Tori Vega' (2010-present;' Friend; Slight crush)' In the episode "The Bird Scene" Sinjin shows Tori his locker which makes her run away after he explains its meaning. In "The Birthweek Song", he offers Tori a bobble head that looks like him as a birthweek present for Trina, to which Tori says "My dad´s a cop." Sinjin replies, "Moving on" and leaves. In "Survival of the Hottest," when Sinjin passes out in a kiddie pool, Robbie suggests Tori should give him mouth-to-mouth and Tori reacts by saying, "he's fine" and running away, leaving him to do it himself. Tori appears to dislike him, or is disturbed by his actions on occasions. In "The Great Ping-Pong Scam," Tori locks Sinjin into the janitor's closet with her to make him help her find out what the Ping-Pong group actually does. Sinjin says that everything's happening the way it happened in his last dream, assuming that Tori wants to kiss him. Instead, he gets sprayed in the face with cleaning solution by Tori. But when he reveal to Tori a way to sneak into the group, she kisses him on the cheek and leaves, leaving a shocked Sinjin behind. Tori is probably a fan of Sinjin's products since she was seen chewing his "Mexican" flavored gum at the start of "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" and she wanted him to make a soda machine for her to hide in later on in the episode. (See: Torjin) 'Jade West' (2010-present; Enemy, Crush) Sinjin has an obvious crush on Jade. In "The Birthweek Song" Sinjin says, "Jade is so pretty." Jade reacts by saying, "3, 2, 1..." scaring him away. In "Jade Dumps Beck," he offers himself as her new boyfriend. In "Tori the Zombie," he is seen pressing the "Disco" button, causing Jade to insult him. ("15 years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!") In Jade Dumps Beck, Sinjin and another nerd walk up to Jade's table; Jade looks up and growls, "No!" And Sinjin and the other nerd walk away. In "Wi-Fi in the Sky," he sneaks into Jade's house. Jade discovers him at her house when she finds a lamp that looks like hers in his video chat screen in the background. Although Jade's annoyed by his geeky affections for her, Jade has a bit of a similar personality to Sinjin, as both like wierd things. (See: Sade) 'Cat Valentine' (2010-present; Acquaintance) They don't interact much. But at the end of the episode Robarazzi, Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card and a girlfriend. After learning that Sinjin does in fact have a credit card, Cat asks Sinjin, in a flirty manner, if he could call her sometime. Sinjin seems very excited at the idea and runs off to buy a phone, unaware that Cat only wanted his credit card to buy more items from Sky Store. (See: Cinjin) 'Trina Vega' (2010-present; Frenemy) They barely interacted until Prom Wrecker. Trina asked Sinjin to make her become Prom queen, but Sinjin would only do so if she was his date to the Prom. Trina is freaked out by Sinjin's chewed-up meatloaf, and she slaps it against his chest. (See: Trinjin) Trivia *Originally, Dan Schneider planned for Sinjin to have only one appearance, but went back on the idea. *Sinjin has chewed-up food glued to his locker using an industrial adhesive. *Sinjin collects teeth from relatives of past presidents. *In Tori The Zombie Sinjin has a love for disco. He said "No One Can Kill Disco!" and "Don't fight it" then started to dance. *His name seems to be taken from the Warcraft games (Sen'jin, the former leader of the Darkspear tribe, and Edwin VanCleef, former leader of the Defias Brotherhood). *It is rumored that Sinjin could become a main character by the next season, like Gibby from iCarly did. *As said on TheSlap.com, most golf courses in Los Angeles have a "No Sinjin" policy. *It is heavily implied Sinjin is aware of his "weird and disturbing" manner. ("What's wrong with weird and disturbing?" Wok Star) *Sinjin is shown to be very skilled at video game surfing. *He states on TheSlap.com that his cat has more friends on SplashFace then he does. He also adds that he understands this because his cat is so much more fun to hang out with. *Sinjin is possibly an iCarly fan, as on TheSlap he states that he wishes that he could meet the cast. *Sinjin's username on TheSlap is "MrSkinnyJeans." Sinjin is shown to have a liking for skinny jeans. *His father owns a rubber factory, as mentioned in Prom Wrecker. *Sinjin is somewhat interested in moss. ("I found two different types of mosses yesterday.") *Sinjin has a purple pearphone. Fanfictions *Wishful Thinking by High On Fun *Well Isn't This Just A Little Screwed Up by confizzeled *of teeth and ashes by cigarettes 'n' sidewalks *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7298221/1/Deer_In_The_Headlights Deer In The Headlights by Legacygal] Gallery Click here to see the gallery! Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Category:Images of Sinjin Van Cleef